


Dystopia

by aureno



Series: Sweet Ophelia | 致我亲爱的奥菲莉亚 [3]
Category: Keizoku 2: SPEC | SPEC ~ First Blood
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom!Ninomae, Dirty Thoughts, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Supernatural Elements, They're Fucking Damaged, Top!Chii, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 10:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17599583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aureno/pseuds/aureno
Summary: 17岁的高中二年级学生一十一进入地居所在的补习学校补习物理。原本专注于唯一目标的他们现在却贪婪地想要吞噬更多，所以他们必将坠落。CP：地居圣/一十一，地居圣/当麻纱绫，濑文焚流/一十一（提及）警告：道具，乳环，窒息高潮注意：对于没有全部看完specTV(共10集)、spec零的人而言含有一定剧透。弃权声明：我不拥有《SPEC》系列，也不拥有《SPEC》系列的任何人物。请谨记：不要将文中的虚拟世界与现实生活等同！不要在现实生活中模仿本文中描写的违法行为和不道德行为！本文禁止一切形式的无断转载！





	Dystopia

**Author's Note:**

> 我爱你，我是一只五足动物，可我爱你。你可鄙、粗鲁，坏透了，可我爱你，我爱你。  
> ——弗拉基米尔·纳博科夫，《洛丽塔》

 

 

 

 

在一终于抹杀了一直被公安零课保护着的冷泉后，subcode的阶段性计划总算告一段落，接下来便是与公安零课的正面对抗。一旦subcode与公安零课的最终决战开始，一切秩序都将失衡崩塌。在这最后的宁静日子里，一得到了难得的放松。

时近深冬，下午四点刚过西边天空就被抹上鲜艳的橙。随着太阳逐渐西沉，原本只堆在天边一角的橙红烈焰被无限扩大，于是整个世界便开始燃烧。橙红色的阳光透过教室的窗，懒懒地落在一的书桌和课本上，于是连上课这种枯燥乏味的事情在一眼中都变得稍微有趣了起来。等到学校放学时，天空已经暗了下来，取代橙红色晚霞的是仅在西边露出的些微的白。在喂食完学校附近的几只流浪猫后，本该直接回家的一却走向了相反的方向。

 

当一走进教室时，意外地看到了几张熟悉的面孔。是他的几名同班同学。

“咦，一同学竟然也来上这家补习学校吗？”

“是的，今天是第一天，请多指教。”一摆出应付同学常用的笑脸。

“一同学你可能不知道，等下过来上课的物理老师超级帅的，”穿着学生制服的少女笑得合不拢嘴，“讲课很好，个子很高，声音也很温柔，而且还是左撇子——你们也听说过吧，据说左撇子都是很有才华的人呢！”

“这样啊……”一努力克制着嘴角扬起的弧度。

“真是够了，梨香，太失礼了，”另一位少女笑着推了她一下，“拜托，一同学可是男孩子啊。”

“男孩子怎么了？”名叫梨香的少女不屑地摇了摇头，“话说一同学你脸色不是很好，身体不要紧吧？”

“真的呢，脸色好苍白。”旁边穿着学生制服的少年也突然凑近一，一下意识地后退半步。

“生病了就不要勉强自己了，一君。”那位少年说。

“我没事的。”一笑着回应，右手却将一直提着的书包攥得更紧。

恰好这时地居抱着厚厚的讲义推门进来，当他的目光扫过人群中的一时，一也刚好抬头看他。目光交会时，一对他露出笑容，他便霎时困窘得像个想偷偷牵手却恰巧被对方识破心思的高中生，只得迅速转过头避开一赤裸的目光，走上了讲台。

学生们陆陆续续回到座位坐好，像执行身体里预先编写完毕的程序一般纷纷拿出书本和笔记本，准备即将开始的课程。一的座位在教室 **最左侧第三排** ，他也学着周围人的动作在桌面上摊开笔记本，右手架着笔转来转去，做出准备随时记下笔记的模样，左手却托着脸，歪过头看正在讲台上整理讲义的地居。

地居的左手拿着粉笔，在黑板上写下清秀的字迹。在地居的笔画下，枯燥的公式变得优雅起来，粉笔下诞生的原理图简明易懂，精致得像一幅艺术品。一想到那只灵巧的左手前几日还在自己的身上游走，一就身体发烫。地居的指尖似乎附着了魔法，由那指尖的触摸产生的极致触觉总能成功击溃一的每丝理智，那酥麻的通电感仿佛现在仍残留在他的身上。

一的母亲对于儿子的私人生活持有相当包容和开放的态度，因此，不能亲身实践言情剧中主人公半夜趁母亲熟睡偷偷从窗户翻出去与心上人会面的老套情节不失为一种遗憾。但一和地居都是spec持有者，他们总有比一般人类、甚至比其他spec持有者们更加刺激的新奇想法。不是任何人都能置身于只为两人流动的时间里在东京繁华的街头做爱，也不是任何人都能在交合被人撞见后还能成功把那人脑中本不该看到的画面抹去。现在一衣冠楚楚地坐在地居的课堂上，后穴里却塞着一只跳蛋。

地居完全不知道这件事情——实际上，一相当期待当他脱下裤子时地居会露出怎样的表情。方才几名同学将他围住，他在听到他们谈论地居时，身体竟然自作主张地将后穴中的跳蛋吸得更紧，突如其来的快感在不合时宜的场合爆发，使他因措手不及而脸色苍白。在那几名同学担忧他身体不适而靠近他时，他只害怕后穴里机械震动的声音被他们偷听了去。

地居的声音飘进一的耳朵，伴随着后穴里跳蛋的规律震动搔着他敏感的神经。一将制服裤袋里的遥控器拨到最大档，增大的快感使得他连课桌上抓着笔的手指都软下去，却仍仿佛隔靴搔痒，不论一将跳蛋夹得多紧都无法满足后面想被填满的欲望，制服长裤中的勃起也越发明显。在地居看向他时，他对地居回以高中生纯真的笑容，却诚实地将课桌下的双腿夹得更紧。

一最终还是没有当着地居的面暂停时间，虽然这样做更能挑衅地居，而一喜欢地居惩罚自己。在地居的目光移向别处时，他打响了响指，随后便迫不及待地拉开制服长裤的拉链，将手伸进白色棉质内裤中撸动勃起的阴茎。讲台上地居的侧脸在白亮的灯光下更加明朗英俊，那讲述着晦涩难懂的物理知识的嗓音在无数个夜里落到一的耳边，带着笑意吐出让少年脸红心跳的下流话。一伏倒在课桌上，除了名字外再无任何笔迹的课本和全然空白的笔记本被推到地上。他抬头望向静止的、举着讲义的地居，仿佛在撸动阴茎的手不是他的而属于讲台上那人，后穴里的跳蛋正以最高频率震动着，前后双重刺激使得一叫着地居的名字射在了内裤里。

等到一拉好拉链、擦掉手上的精液并将掉在桌下的书本全部捡起来后，时间再次流动。内裤里湿凉的触感伴随着后穴里仍在持续的震动甜蜜地折磨着一，下流的恶作剧得逞的快感几乎要使他再次勃起。

 

下课时间到来的比一预想的要迟太多，漫长的等待几乎要磨掉他的全部耐心。学生们三两成群，与正在整理讲台的地居告别后陆续走出教室。教室内外的空气因下课而活跃起来，走廊里充斥着说笑声和脚步声。一坐在座位上不为所动，甚至连书包都没有整理。

“一同学还不走吗？”

“我等下还有一些事要请教一下老师，”一笑着向熟人们告别，“明天见。”

听到这话，地居停下正在擦黑板的动作回头看向一，毫不意外地发现一也正看着他。先是招呼都不打就突然插班到自己教课的班级，在上课期间又总用意味深长的眼神注视自己，现在又说要留下来有事请教，地居转过头对着黑板轻笑，到底想要做什么这不是一下就被看穿了吗。

 

下课十五分钟后，喧闹的走廊终于回归寂静，空荡荡的教室里只剩下地居和一。地居擦掉手上的粉笔灰尘，在一玩味的目光中走下讲台，关上了教室的门。

“真是没有想到品学兼优的一十一同学竟然大驾光临敝校呢，”地居摘下眼镜，走向双手托脸、目不转睛盯着他看的一，俯下身在他耳边低语，“清扫人员一般从最顶层的四楼开始打扫，这里是二楼，即使不使用spec时间也很充足。”

“咦，老师您这是什么意思？spec又是什么？”一挑着眉，露出玩味的笑容，站起身缩短他和地居之间的距离，“您在说什么啊？我是真的有课程上的问题要请教您哦。”

当地居强硬地将一推在墙上时，少年反而笑得更盛。地居急躁地试图强行扯开一的制服外套，却失败了。一将双手覆上地居的手腕示意他松开，随后便一颗一颗解开了自己的制服外套扣子。将制服外套丢在地上后，他又逐一解开白色制服衬衫的扣子，露出两颗已然硬挺的乳头和上面挂着的一对银色乳环来。

少年的乳头本就敏感，在穿了乳环之后更是如此。地居从来不直说他有多喜欢一身上这对情趣性十足的乳环，但他每次都诚实地格外关照一的乳头，用尽各种下流手法玩弄那对银环，使得少年连连发出放荡的声音来。就像现在这样，一的身体紧紧贴在墙上，地居分别用两根手指勾着那对乳环向前拉动，再不需做任何多余的动作，少年清澈透明的声音里就掺进了情动的旋律，乳珠也因此而变得更加挺立。一喜欢被这样玩弄，地居再清楚不过。他的嘴唇沿着少年的额头一路向下，吻过少年漂亮的眼睛和完美的鼻梁，到达少年樱红色的嘴唇。

但这个吻结束得太过突然，一几乎是被地居推开的。

“那是什么声音？”地居的嘴唇贴着一的嘴角低语。觉察到一的嘴角上扬，他便知道一又在打鬼主意。他将双手滑到一的下身解开一的裤子，少年制服长裤里的一片狼藉就这样暴露在空气中。内裤上的精液已经半干，偷偷射过一次的阴茎已经再次勃起，从被跳蛋不间断操着的后穴流出的水正顺着腿根淌下。

“真是调皮的小坏蛋。”地居从一的裤袋里摸出跳蛋的遥控器，在发现档位正处在最大时挑起了眉，“我说啊，刚刚上课的时候你脑子里都在想什么呢？”

“在想你哦。”一笑着，捧起地居的脸与他接吻，“在你完全没有发现的时候，我停住了时间……只是看着你的脸自慰而已，身体就变成这样了。”

一挑逗他的方式随着他们做爱的次数增多而越发纯熟，他知道说些什么做些什么能激起地居的欲望来，有时地居甚至怀疑或许一是真的看不起自己。一越是放肆、越是挑衅他，他就越想把一狠狠压在身下操，直到他哭着失禁为止。看到被他按在墙上的、已经将自己玩弄得如此糟糕的一，他只觉得下身越来越热。

地居将跳蛋从一的身体里拿出来，小小的跳蛋已经被一的后穴呵护得又湿又黏，地居不由得期待操进一里面去的感觉。他将自己的裤链拉开，扶着已经完全勃起的阴茎，和一的阴茎贴在一起摩擦。一的下身不着丝缕，敞开的衬衫松松挂在身上，白嫩的双肩暴露在微冷的空气里，印在肩膀和锁骨上的是未消去的旧吻痕。地居亲吻少年的锁骨，用新的吻痕覆盖旧的。少年的双颊又红又烫，在两人阴茎的摩擦中毫不顾忌地高声呻吟。

“你也稍微克制一下吧，”地居咬了咬一的鼻尖，“真的会有人来的哦。”

“那就让他们过来，”一反而将地居抱得更紧，“让他们看看英俊的物理老师竟然在操自己的学生，真是一副人模狗样。”

“是吗？那就也让他们顺便看看优等生一君主动张开腿的样子好了。”

地居离开一的怀抱，坐在旁边的椅子上——那是一的座位。被牛仔裤包裹的修长双腿对着一张得大开，地居一边撸动自己粗壮的阴茎一边抬头望向一，“……你想要的吧，十一？”

 _太狡猾了。_ 一咬着下嘴唇，地居突然的举动打乱了他的计划，使得原本自信满满的他瞬间处于劣势。他一向不需要主动求欢，只要略施计谋稍加引诱，地居就会像 **被驯化的狗** 一样过来满足他的欲望，他原本以为这次亦会如此。少年身体里亟待满足的性欲被地居在眼前一边注视着自己一边自慰的景象激发得更盛，方才阴茎摩擦产生的快感戛然而止，反而使他血液里流淌着的欲求变本加厉，他只想快点被地居的阴茎填满，他知道在清扫人员来打扫之前他们大概只能做一次，他可不想就这样让地居自己撸出来。

这是一成长到17岁为止的生命里罕见的乖乖投降。他走向地居，粗鲁地打掉地居自渎的手，直接跨坐在了他身上。少年一只手按着地居的肩、另一只手扶着地居的阴茎使它对准自己的穴口，在闷哼声中仰着头，一口气将整根阴茎全部吞了进去。先前被跳蛋取悦许久的后穴已经流出许多水，足够用作润滑，加上这具身体早就被地居调教得与他自己的身体完美契合，就算不做扩张直接插入也不是什么难题。一的后穴又湿又热，即使经过这么多次花样百出的性爱依然紧致得像是处子，空虚的后面终于被填满的满足感使得一发出满足的轻吟。

“好孩子。”地居安抚性地拍了拍一的背。

“这个只给你哦……”一扶着地居的肩膀开始上下动作，使得地居的肉棒在他紧致的后穴进进出出，每次都能带出一些粘稠的肠液，透明的黏液挂在少年的腿间显得更加淫靡。尽管双脚几乎足够支撑他的动作，一还是把地居抓得好紧，就仿佛地居马上就会消失在空气里。少年的双手连骨节都发白，十指恨不得穿过碍事的夹克衫，直接嵌进地居的血肉里面去。

“圣，”一的双眼迷离，“摸我……”

“哪里？”地居轻笑着在少年滚烫的耳边呼出热气，诱惑少年继续堕落。

“下、下面……”一加快了身体的动作，后穴被抽插的快感已经不能使他满足，“还有……上面。”

骑乘的体位使得少年的胸部刚好在地居眼前，汗珠沿着少年身体的曲线暧昧地滑下，挺立的嫩红乳珠上坠着的银环里反射出补习班教室的灯光，璀璨的光点随着少年的上下运动而翻动跳跃。地居一只手撸动一的阴茎，一只手拉扯一的一只乳环，用灵巧的舌头描摹另一只乳头的形状，不时亲吻少年下意识挺起的胸部。少年的身体因此而颤抖，后穴也缩得更紧。

“呜啊——别、别停下来，身体……好舒服，”夹杂着急促的喘息和愉悦的呻吟，少年在肉体交合的水声中胡乱言语着，“喜欢你，圣，好喜欢你……”

 _这家伙已经坏掉了。_ 地居在少年白嫩的左胸上轻咬，印下深红色的牙印，少年的神情因此而更加意乱情迷。昔日月光一般的美丽少年早就已经被地居用那双能施用spec的双手和他硕大的阴茎从里到外破坏掉了，但地居却病态地愈发沉迷于一碎裂后剩下的东西，正骑在自己身上主动求欢的少年的淫乱模样宛若废墟里盛放的花朵。

 _如果是地居的话，对这具身体做什么都可以。_ 这是17岁的少年孤注一掷的爱恋，也是地居唯一能给予一的东西。地居知道这不是一想要的恋爱关系，这只不过是他对少年青春肉体的一种短暂的情欲、以及他对于将美好事物破坏的一种病态的执着，只是恰巧一也沉迷于其中罢了。少年将记忆深处洗不掉的对长姐的依赖投射到地居身上，由此产生的感情他却误以为是青春期的心动。地居并不是唯一一个占有过一的身体的人，但他却是一第一个也是唯一一个作为恋爱对象爱着的人。他既是少年懵懂的初恋，亦是少年唯一的情人。

在持续数月的subcode与公安零课的地下博弈之中，对此计划已久并过于期待的地居变得越来越疯狂。一开始他还能像平常的自己一样过着熟练而舒适的双重生活，但他一向引以为豪的自制力在连续的阴谋和频繁的性爱中被逐渐侵蚀。等到一提着冷泉的头颅出现在他面前时，他的脑中已经充斥着疯狂，他确信自己已经由比人类还要低等的异类彻底蜕变成了不受人类的道德和法律约束的、近似神的存在，由这样的自己带领的subcode一定会彻底摧毁公安零课。或许几个月前他还会为来日必将背叛这对自己痴心的少年而感到惋惜，但现在的他已经彻底将坏掉的一视为即使丢掉也无所谓的玩物。这少年的spec既可以用来震慑各方又能用来赚取钱财，这少年宝藏一般的身体是地居专属的泄欲工具，只有将spec和身体都充分利用起来，才能完全体现“一十一”存在的价值。

 

17岁的身体，纵使经验多么丰富，也敏感得无法在持久战中取得胜利。对于地居和一而言，性爱就像一场彼此毁灭的游戏，下体交合产生的水声逐渐吞噬他们，先完全失去理智的人就注定会被对方玩弄。

“圣，为我射出来吧，”一骑在地居的阴茎上，一边左右摇动身体，一边有技巧地收缩着后穴，这突如其来强烈的刺激差点使地居真的缴械，“射在我身体里……呜，快射出来啊……”

理性已经从少年的身体里消失，此刻的他是只用本能思考的动物。他放荡地摇晃着身体试图将地居摇出来，喉咙里溢出一声比一声悦耳的呻吟。

“我们来做些更有趣的东西吧，十一。”地居缓缓露出笑容，十指指尖沿着少年的腰线滑到腰窝，羽毛般轻柔地一路向上爱抚，在少年筋疲力竭的摇晃中经过缀着吻痕的锁骨，最后停在少年的脖颈上。地居触着一的皮肤，几乎能感知到一的动脉跳动。

在一即将攀上最高峰时脖颈被地居突然锁住，湿润的双眼中地居的面孔逐渐模糊。少年的太阳穴剧烈跳动，仿佛血液要从此处跃出头颅。一的双手徒劳地在地居身上胡乱抓着，身体剧烈抖动着，银色的乳环也因此前后摆动。地居收紧了掐着一的脖颈的双手，少年的双臂便破布一般垂了下去，在少年涣散的黑色眼眸中他看到了自己疯狂的神情，他便知道自己仍然是渴求着一的，他更加用力，直到一翻着白眼射在他们彼此身上。

少年达到高潮时后穴的骤然收紧才是地居一直追求的极致快感，在一深深沉浸在前所未有的、天堂般的窒息高潮中时，他咬着少年发紫的下唇射进了少年的后穴，将那恬不知耻的甬道用精液喂得饱饱。等到高潮的最后一丝余韵从身体里消失后，一才反应过来原来 **被驯化的狗** 并不是地居，而是他自己。

地居站起身，走到一边整理衣服，一整个人仰在桌上，像只被人丢弃的玩偶，地居刚刚射进后穴的精液正顺着大腿流下。他伸出手指抚摸依然发麻的脖颈，像是在确认自己是否真的还活着一般小心翼翼，嘴角露出麻木而满足的笑。

 

当志村美玲拉开教室的门时，地居和一恰好正要出去，少年脖子上的青紫勒痕被制服衬衫的领子遮得严严实实。在短暂的寒暄后，地居和一下楼离开，美玲继续她的日常打扫。

_辅导学生到这么晚啊……地居先生真的很辛苦呢。_

美玲将教室 **最左侧第三排** 的桌椅归位摆好，却并未想起刚刚与她擦肩而过的少年也曾在出现在她第一次碰触兄长的手后骤然闪现的画面里。

 

在晚上九点的街道上，一和地居在路灯无法彻底照亮的人行道内侧隐秘地牵着手。

“都跟我走到了这里，”地居用拇指蹭着少年光滑的手背，“今天又不回家了？”

“嗯，我对母亲说了今天要在森本君家里留宿。”

“说起来，我一直很好奇，”地居推了推眼镜，故作疑惑地问，“你提起过很多次的森本君到底是谁？学校里的朋友吗？”

一笑着甩开地居的手向前跑开，却又乖乖站在十字路口回头等待身后的地居追上来。

“你不会跟当麻做这些对吧？”一低头看着脚下的斑马线，视野内是不断交叠的黑与白，仿佛永远也走不到对面，“就是……我们做的……这些。”

“不会哦，”地居抬手揉乱一的头发，熟悉的声音从少年的头顶传来，“都说了，我接近她只不过是为了获取那边的情报罢了，毕竟‘未详’和公安零课还是颇有渊源的。”

地居缓缓说出口的是与之前的每一次都相同的话语，每个字符都弥散在黑夜里，不动声色地消去它们的痕迹。行驶的车呼啸着经过他们身边之后，地居的回答就随着车胎扬起的尘一同消散在风里。这样的答案不论如何都无法使一消除心中的疑虑，一默默将地居的手拉得更紧，似乎这样就能避免地居不动声色地溶解在黑暗里。

感受到力道变化的地居也将一的手拉得更紧。

在一遍又一遍重复着的、没有任何实际意义的对话中，唯有这个动作能稍微使一安心。

 

* * *

 

两天后，当麻纱绫按照冷泉给出的预言上的地址孤身前往一的家，在她掏出手枪对准穿着睡衣的少年时，时间的巨轮因此而停摆。在当麻的意识里，上一秒她还站在一的家门口，下一秒她便和一立在一座大厦的楼顶。一已经换上了平常的装束，少年穿着黑色风衣立在风中的样子让当麻觉得有些眼熟，那不切实际的既视感在产生的当刻就被她强硬地从脑中抹除。

“把我的母亲牵扯进来，这就是你的不对了。”一怒视着当麻。

 _原来一这家伙不仅有家，还有在意的人啊。_ 当麻第一次见一露出这样严肃的表情，她知道她已经激怒了一， _不过这样也好，就在这里做一个了结吧。_

她更加握紧了手中的枪，毕竟在做出前往预言中的地址的决定时，她就已经做好了拼死一战的觉悟和准备。

紧张的气氛被通向楼顶的急促脚步声打断。

 _濑文哥？_ 当麻脑中下意识闪过熟悉的人影，濑文现在绝不应该跑来这里。

但出现在楼梯口的人却是上气不接下气的地居。

“等一下！”地居一边大喊一边向两人跑来。

“左撇子？”当麻瞪大了眼睛。

“圣？”一回过头，惊讶地望着地居。

“…… _‘圣’_ ？”当麻重复着一的话，对这亲密的称呼翻了个白眼，迅速将枪口对准了地居。虽然她不能确定地居的立场，但他与一相识这件事就已经表明了他是个威胁——天知道他还瞒着自己什么？

少年打响响指，暂停了时间。

一向旁边退了一步，对地居举枪的当麻和正向当麻奔跑的地居在他眼中仿佛一出拙劣到可笑的肥皂剧，他又退了一步，看着眼前的滑稽场景，他丝毫笑不出来。不论地居到这里来的目的是什么，只要在这个时候将当麻推下去，再让时间恢复流动——只不过做出如此简单的、只有他能做到的一件小事而已，就能使地居不论再做什么都于事无补了。

 _当麻纱绫，你这可恨的家伙，_ 一向当麻的肩膀伸出双手，只要轻轻一推，她就会像玻璃一样碎在地上，从娇小的身体里开出赤色的花来， _杀死了我的父母还不够，现在又要从我身边夺走圣吗？_

在那个瞬间，少年是真的想用subcode的未来做代价与地居赌气。

但他最终还是放弃了，转过身走到地居身边，解除了地居的静止，原本奔跑着的地居在能重新活动后因重心不稳摔在地上。

一站在他脚边俯视着他，没有任何光芒的眸子里是纯粹的寒。

“现在还不是杀掉 _纱_ ——当麻的好时机，”地居抬头看向脸上没有任何表情的一，像正在等待王之审判的罪臣，“你不能这么任性！我们必须要再等等。”

“我任性？”一冷笑道，“那你倒是说说，同为干部的你有什么资格命令我做什么不做什么？在我看来，现在反而是杀掉当麻纱绫才是最好的时机，你难道想让subcode毁在她和公安零课的手上吗。”

_公安零课。_

一说出公安零课的语气就像说出其他任何一个平常得不能再平常的词语，这是地居永远都无法学会的技巧。换做是一个月前的地居，他绝不会在进退两难之际做出太过草率的决定。如果他不出手阻止，他期盼了六年的姐弟相互残杀的终幕完全可以在此时此地上演，他为这一刻书写了六年的剧本，他理应亲眼见证这一切。但现在的地居却只想让当麻活下去——至少在他将公安零课连根拔起之前。

“因为我就是创立了subcode的人。”他对一说。

“别开玩笑了，”一嗤笑道，“你创立了subcode？没有我你甚至都活不下去——至少从四年之前你交不上房租的时候就是这样，这样的你怎么可能……”

但地居坚定的眼神却并没有因此产生任何动摇，于是一知道了他吐出的每一个字都是真的。

“作为subcode的首领，我命令你，一十一，”地居缓缓起身，“现在放了当麻纱绫。”

地居是subcode的首领。

温柔的、冷漠的、充满性吸引力的、他深爱着的地居圣，与他唯一真心尊敬着的、subcode的首领是同一个人。一发现他长久以来一直憧憬、喜爱、追求、依赖的一切美好事物到最后都融成了地居圣的模样——亦或是地居圣本就由它们所组成。于是“地居圣”便不仅仅是一个简单的人，而变成了一种概念，里面包含着一为数不多的爱着的一切。

面对这个事实，一只能低着头沉默。

地居走到当麻身边，将她举着的枪夺下来丢在地上。他双手握拳，抵着当麻的太阳穴，使用spec改写当麻的记忆。一转头看向他们时，斜阳下两人身影重合的样子好似一对佳偶正在接吻。

当时间继续流动后，被改写过记忆的当麻身体前倾昏倒在地居怀里。地居露出温柔的笑，轻轻拍了拍当麻的后背，而后便将她小心地抱起，像抱着易碎的瓷娃娃。他彻底忽略一的存在，抱着沉睡的当麻径直走向楼梯。

冬日的寒风在高处更加凛冽，大厦的楼顶上最后只剩下一个人。

知道了“地居圣是subcode的首领”这件事的人数增加为两个，由此地居便下定决心一十一必须死。

 

当麻的奶奶热情地欢迎了地居，不善言辞的老人眯着眼睛重复着简单的话语不停向地居表达感谢。地居将当麻在卧室安顿好，望着当麻安详的睡颜，地居闭着眼在她粉嫩的脸颊轻轻印上一吻。当他再睁开眼时，当麻正嫌恶地盯着他看。

“你干什么啊，好恶心！”当麻一个挺身坐了起来，一边瞪着吃瘪的地居一边用右手背在刚刚被地居亲过的脸颊上抹来抹去，“不对，我怎么在这里……？”

“咦，你不记得了吗？”地居故作惊讶，熟练地吐出早就在脑中背好的说辞，“你昏倒在大街上，把路过的人吓坏了呢，人家用你的手机给我打了电话。”

“是吗？原来是这样啊……”

但她明明记得自己和一在楼顶对峙，再之后就是噩梦般的失重下落，那时心头涌出的对死亡最原始的恐惧和对自己生命即将结束不甘还停留在身体里，让她忍不住颤抖。

“你在发抖，是着凉了吗？”地居扶着当麻让她躺下，贴心地帮她盖上被子。

“我没事，你出去吧，”当麻乖乖地躺着，罕见的没有反抗地居对她的关心，“我想静一静。”

“这可不行。”地居果断拒绝，“我只是半天没见你，你就昏倒在大街上，我要是现在出去了谁知道你会做出什么来。我们可是要结婚的，我可不能再让你出事了。”

他曾亲手为她戴上的订婚戒指她还一直收在房间抽屉里不忍丢掉。当麻只觉得房间里的温度太高了——或许也可能只是因为她盖的被子太厚，让她感到一阵不自在，但她却不想反抗。

“ **也稍微学着照顾一下自己吧** ，纱绫？”

当麻将头偏到另一侧，不去看地居的脸，却因这个动作暴露了自己耳根发红的事实。当麻掩饰害羞的举动使得地居备受鼓舞。

“我爱你哦，纱绫。”地居 **熟练** 地俯下身，在当麻的耳边轻语，却没想到当麻扭过头来主动吻住了他的唇，于是接下来的一切都失控了，地居不再是地居而当麻也不再是当麻，他们只不过是恰巧存在于此刻的两具灵魂。地居的身体不再受他的控制，他将左手伸到厚重的被子里一颗一颗解开她的衬衫扣子，当麻默许了他的放肆，将他的唇咬得更紧。

地居将被子掀开，当麻一丝不挂的上身完全暴露在空气里，地居一边吻着那柔软而娇小的胸部一边脱下了她脏兮兮的灰色裙子。在剥下了当麻格外鲜艳的红色内裤后，地居用自己的阴茎侵入了昔日他绝不敢用性欲染指的缪斯女神的身体。

_他们全都是 **人类** 。_

_当麻纱绫也好，一十一也好，津田助广也好，公安零课也好，他们全都是人类。_

_全都是劣等的、自大的、肮脏的存在。_

当麻的房间在午后斜阳的照射下笼罩着一层温暖的红，当麻的身体是太阳一般的滚烫，地居在无边无际的红和几乎要融化的高温中越发失去自我。当麻的身体里流淌着和一相同的血液，这对姐弟连身体敏感的部位和动情时呻吟的语调都一模一样，女人和少年的影像在地居红色的眼中重叠分离再重叠。他抽插得越发快速，仿佛这样就能将这两人彻底分开，但他越是努力分辨，当麻和一的影像就越是重叠。他在无尽的红里窒息般眩晕。

激烈的性爱消耗了两人今天最后的活力，当麻脱力地窝在一旁小睡，地居在将套子摘下系好后偷偷揣进了裤袋，然后帮当麻穿好了衣服。

 _你真是疯的不得了呢，_ 地居脑中的声音说， _如果说和纱绫做是你最后的底线，那么现在已经没有任何事物能阻挡你了。_

在帮当麻盖好被子后，地居犹豫了一下，还是消除了当麻关于他们刚刚的记忆。在他的双手离开当麻的身体时，他猛然发觉，不论是消除当麻他们做过的记忆还是几年前消除一对他表白的记忆——他这么做都是因为他的 **懦弱** ，而不是“为了subcode的未来”，更不是他不懂为何物的爱。

当麻在睡梦里久违地见到了弟弟阳太，等到她再一次醒来时，她已经对之前醒过一次这件事没有任何印象。

地居将她昏倒在街上的说辞又重复了一遍。

 

_一的身体成长到十五岁那时的秋天，他罕见的发烧了。当时恰巧地居随研究室相关人员来到美国参加一个为期三天的物理学会会议，一瞒着地居自己发烧的事情，与地居定下了次日去游乐园玩耍的计划。_

_第二天，当他们坐在摩天轮上俯瞰整座城市时，地居将手覆上了一的额头。_

_“果然是发烧了啊……”地居叹了一口气，“ **也稍微学着照顾一下自己吧** ，十一？”_

 

* * *

 

17岁的少年尽管早就确定了自己是全身心的爱着某个人的，也难免会在某些时刻苏生小小的、恶作剧性质的见异思迁。倘若那个被自己爱着的人早已显露不忠，少年寻求报复的心理便会越来越盛。

出身于SIT的濑文焚流身材健壮而高瘦，总是一本正经板着的脸上鲜有笑容。那天在狭窄的车内，坐在后座上的一与坐在副驾驶上的濑文的视线在后视镜里相交的片刻，濑文冷漠而坚定的眼神唤醒了一心中隐秘的兴趣。

_哪怕只有一秒也好，想看到这个人惊慌失措失去自制的模样。_

一开始只是这样简单的想法而已，但如此单纯的想法却自发地在一的脑中逐渐细化为更加清晰的场景。一对着后视镜里那张明确写着生人勿进的脸露出灿烂的微笑，暗暗想着要是现在停住时间绕到前座 **骑** 在那人身上会怎样？一向自制力超群的前任SIT丙队队长先生会对此露出怎样的表情呢？如果解开他的裤子呢？地居知道了这件事之后又会做出怎样的惩罚呢？

_真是 **太** 有趣了。_

在进入公安零课的短暂路途中，濑文不发一言，只是机械地跟在一的身后。

一突然停住脚步，濑文也跟着他停下。少年转过身，向濑文迈出一大步，几乎要贴到他身上。

濑文低头迎上少年玩味的目光，全身的肌肉警惕地绷紧，那副“任务中”的坚定表情也没有任何变化，他不允许自己的身体显露丝毫后退的意图，他做好了觉悟迎接即将出现的变数。

料定濑文不敢做出任何反抗他的举动，一笑着伸手拉住濑文的领带强迫他弯下腰来，仰起头贴近男人板着的脸。

“在这里时间是停止的哦。”一轻声说着，每个音节都荡在濑文的耳朵里。少年呼出的热气仿佛万千小虫啃咬濑文的耳廓，破入他城墙般的皮肤，啃噬他钢铁般的意志。

“这是只为你和我流动的时间呢。”

他将濑文拉得更近，另一只手轻轻抚上濑文坚实的胸肌，隔着厚厚的西装外套和衬衫濑文仍能感知到那只手的热度。那只手轻轻沿着濑文的肌肉线条下滑，挑起濑文身体里一直压抑着的痒。

_这是只为你和我流动的时间呢。_

少年的话还回荡在耳畔，少年的呼吸一直打在他的耳边，少年的手正停在他的腰带扣上，少年的体香将他包围，即使迟钝如濑文也明白了少年此刻的欲求为何物。

满意地感受到濑文的呼吸频率加快，一笑着松开了濑文的领带。

濑文弯腰停着，双眼怔怔地盯着地面。他重新站直时目光飘忽躲闪，努力控制自己不去看视野里少年那在灯光下过于柔和的面庞，他下意识地将手里的纸袋捏得更紧。

一笑着转过身，继续走向建筑物的深处。

濑文望着少年细瘦的身影渐行渐远，那摇曳的身姿映在他的瞳孔中，他闭上眼甩了甩头。他知道他最好尽快追上去，但他的身体却怎么都迈不开脚步。

那时他亲身体会到了少年身上可怖的诡谲。

那是当麻不论与少年对峙多少次都 **永远** 无法切身感受到的恐怖。

那时在少年面前出现了动摇的自己的模样，是濑文焚流终其一生都无法向任何人诉说的秘密。

 

一像炫耀履历一样，带着挑衅的笑容告诉了地居自己今日的所作所为。

年轻的物理教师摘下眼镜摔在一旁，一把将少年推倒在地板上，粗壮的阴茎在少年的身体里进进出出，直到少年在扭曲的极乐与满足中失去意识。

 

* * *

 

被命运玩弄的、弱小而无能的人类们，是与时间同样永恒的戏剧中复数的奥菲莉亚。

少年陨落在鹅毛大雪纷飞的冬至之日，他最后一次见到的夜空比他拥有过的所有梦境都美。当他躺在铁窗中的病床上奄奄一息时，地居握着冰冷的栏杆疯狂地笑着，用不成句的疯言疯语祈祷他尽快走向死亡。

_重新找回了姐姐真是太好了。_

一滴泪水在绷带下悄然流下少年的眼角。

他绝望地发现，即使到了这种地步，他还是没有办法恨地居。

那是已经坏掉的、名为当麻阳太的少年最后的 **懦弱** 。

 

直到地居的心脏停止跳动之时，他仍固执地无法接受自己追求的一切在严峻的现实面前注定只能成为幻影中的乌托邦的残酷事实。小小的subcode终究敌不过名为国家的庞大机器，他们越是试图接近梦中的乌托邦，越是加速幻想的破灭和现实的解离。

直到最后，自诩为半神的地居依然不懂何为秩序、何为人心。

 

在三年后当麻与身着白衣的神子的对峙中，他和一以及其他spec持有者们被那身披烈焰、手持圣剑的天使用左手自地底呼唤而出。他从未料到，即使经历了背叛和谋杀，少年对他的感情依然没有任何变化，那黑曜石般的眼眸穿过人群望向他时，目光依然如初般清澈而炙热。他深知他亦与最初时一样，他没有能力、更没有资格给予少年想要的幸福。

他们在未复写的世界的最终结局，是被神子的双手抹去生存的资格，一同堕入地狱。

**Author's Note:**

> 文章使用的图片来自Sweet Ophelia - Zella Day的MV，如果您不在中国大陆地区图片可能会无法正常显示。  
> \----------------------  
> 后记：  
> 最初是在看specTV版时被一十一吸引去了目光。“像这样冷酷和天真并存的小恶魔少年，比起控制权完全被夺走的100%被动，大概会选择自己坐上来动吧”，我这样想。  
> 选择地居圣×一十一这个CP是因为在零中两人的互动很有趣也很有默契(一看就不是第一次)。  
> 在补完了至今放送完毕的spec全系列+恕乃抄之后终于能有底气动笔了。  
> 因为我觉得至今spec全系列对地居的定位和塑造都很迷，所以我就擅自补完了，希望没有引起身为读者的您的不适。  
> “脑内的想法永远领先于身体的行动，而身体的行动又常常领先于语言的表达。即使发现对方远没有像自己重视对方一样重视自己，却还是会因为‘是他/她的话也没有办法’这样的理由搪塞自己，从而继续傻傻地留在对方身边”，这是我心目中的心智不够成熟的人陷入恋爱的模样，而心智不成熟的人在恋爱中常常攻势很猛烈，实际却是最害怕失去的一方。  
> 我笃定原作的一十一若是陷入恋爱一定会变成这种混乱的模样。  
> 所以，这二万八千字、这无端变得忙碌的一月，全都是因为我想搞一十一。


End file.
